


Research

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, extraordinary expectations?, kinky kitty?, relevatory research?, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Research is necessary,research is good,research difficult,research is interesting,research...can have very surprising results...The usual RPF warning applies (even to kittens). ;)





	Research

It all started with a kitten, kind of.

A very very very curious and very very very playful kitten.

And a basket of wool, kind of.

Only the basket looked more like a small black carrier bag on rolls.

The wool, stored in a side pocket, looked more like long glittery soft wire mesh chains fastened to a quick release electromagnetic key chain, at it's free end dangling another shiny silver ring, a name label. Four chains in all. A flat black rectangular... something the size and look of an electronic key card.

The owner of those items - a bipedal feline rather and quadruped, occasionally also mistaken for Inari-sama, the often mischievous fox spirit of Japanese mythology - considered those last with a small frown.

They were not necessary for the execution of his plans.

They would not get in the way, either, though. He left them as he went to fasten the chains at a carefully measured length to the elaborate bedframe at the four corners.

He looked at three other items that already had been laid out on the bed - scarves, for want of a better word, of a blue shimmering fabric - neatly.

Both cats and foxes are neat in their habits, after all.

Smiling, the mysterious creature picked up the scarves for some final preparations, those done, stepped back to contemplate the bed itself, one that had been his the last three nights.

The most remarkable feature the elaborate Art Nouveau brass frame, that with it's elegant curves and wave lines had fascinated him from the start, had called to him in a way he could not explain, but clearly feel.

That had maybe called to the other, not frozen in space and time, but equally frozen curves and lines and spins that were part of his daily life, evoked, lured out equally elegant shapes and forms that so far he had not dared to make part of his life.

That he had not had the opportunity, in many ways, to add to it.

The opportunity that now, this night, one last night, the last night it was his, this result of a craftsmanship that was not of his own culture, but very special still, for all the loving care that seemed to have gone into its creation, seemed to offer him.

One chance such as might not come again for a long time.

That he might not feel like daring to try, to take as he did now.

Briefly, he wondered if it had some secret enchantment, that had lead his thoughts to what they were now.

But also admitted that those thoughts probably had lurked barely below the surface of the ice, only waiting for a the right moment to rise above it.

He smiled a little to himself, feeling anticipation run through his body like a low current.

For a last time, he went over his mental checklist.

For a last time, giving himself the chance to abandon his plans.

Mentally taking his idea in equally mental hands, he turned it this way and that, examining all sites, checking if maybe some new unexpected data had surfaced, anything that might have suggested or required a change or abortion of those plans.

To his satisfaction, he found none.

Time to proceed with his experiment.


End file.
